The Fantasy - Origin
by ThisIsDefinitelyNotAShortName
Summary: A collection of side stories about the Fantasy - a related multiverse in future DAL works. The work features the 12 Zodiacs as Divine Spirits, with Leo as the protagonist. Side characters include 11 remaining Zodiacs, Ophiuchus, Draco, Angels from DAL main timeline... Fun fact: The opening chapter has exactly 2,018 words and was first written in the year 2018.


**Part 1** : **The Beast of Dominance**

A roar boomed across the dreadful cosmos.

"Ahahahahaha–!"

It was very much an incomprehensible type of scenery, exists only in fictions - that had reached the pinnacle of absurdity–

"Perfect! That is how your act is played! Your role under my rule!" He cut apart the infinite night sky extending to the faraway horizon of darkness, with a sword – a certain slash that separated heaven and earth, reducing all matter in its path to mere ashes as symbolized by a strand of light stretching endlessly for eons to come. Space had been torn apart ever since long days gone, the outcome of a fierce battle occurred between maddened beasts and – to be frank, a golden monster hailing from the same system.

The universe was pregnant with dust – remnants of an olden, singular and ridiculous world – steadily agglutinated over years to forge bonds at the center of the empty, blackened canvas. A hanging nebula made this an ephemeral moment to mark upon one's memories.

So beautiful. So splendid.

Such grandeur of this magnitude had never been witnessed in many millenniums of human development.

And thus, the little, weaklings, Terrestrials sheltered by the Starless Sky looked up; He could already expect what would happen next: They shall admire and sing songs of what miracle beyond their touch there was, they shall decorate it with hymns and poems, through pictures and stories they shall pass down for many a generation. They, always hopelessly thriving to unveil the utmost truth of the universe, the only justification behind all these cosmic wonders; just what myths and legends shall they weave this time to explain about Him?

Nonetheless, their efforts inevitably amounted to nothingness in His eyes. He had long forsaken His life and identity on that planet, abandoned it to its own growth and whatever grim destiny awaiting it at the end of this battle.

Alas, He held no hate, no fear nor discomfort. He bore no hatred nor contempt, as of now, towards those people. Why would He? No.

Instead, He was drown in the ecstasy of conquering His enemies. That was the sole objective of His Ascension, His only meaning in this Day of Judgement. This man was a complete Beast. A passionate, beastly presence excelled in craving and desire, and it had finally, perhaps, succeeded in breaking the chains of fear binding its heart.

In other words of the Terrestrials: An artist, seeking the ultimatum in creating masterpieces. This world is but His sole canvas, this blade is but His brush, tossing drops of the color of His own personal preference - the enemy's blood to the hollow surface of the ocean with each clean cut.

This battlefield is, but a stage for Him to conduct and perform his Requiem.

"Resist! Fight back! Repel my desire with every single ounce of your insolence!

I shall permit it. Worry naught about unfairness, your number stands not a chance against me!

I shan't lose!"

Another piercing sound rung the ears of the inhabitants of the old world, driving them to the edge of madness. He swung the absolute blade of execution and power drenched in primordial darkness, anti-matter before colliding with a beast that posed no foreign threat to Him. Its shadow collapsed down to the void and dispersed into fragments of life, its end would serve a new beginning of one galaxy, while standing testament to the other Beast's claim. The survivors cried out in pain, while He went on vanquishing all opposition.

A one-sided massacre, to put this simple.

That vacuum of absolute silence to follow up was chilling to the bone.

"If you have something to do, you should at least make sure to give it all your best shot." He lacked the conviction that these creatures would grant him a proper response. The concept of thought did not exist within their head, nor their bottomless stomach, for they – the False Gods – are simply wild, mindless predators hiding in the corner of the universe, elevated to the greater position as rulers of the night sky by humanity out of fear, while all that they had ever done were screaming, growling and laying waste to this reality.

Along with that, the disgusting fact that the apes of the old world would jump into some petty little corner every time night comes and all of their ritualistic crap made Him feel sick.

That was his belief. The ego in his consciousness for that very reason denied this world; all leading to a sudden surge of unprecedented, unfathomable emotions to men living in his age manifesting as a Golden Beast that struggled to shatter the chains of corrupt. He disliked the idea of having to live in a tedious rotten world with fear consuming everything. Such intent, and the outburst of a powerful soul consequentially led him to invading and destroying this world and its gods.

'Wasn't worth it.'

He wanted to tear these beasts apart by himself, along with the shadowy civilization they bestowed upon Him. The false meaning of life they created. The fear they showed him.

In this grand _ode to joy_ of the newborn universe, the sole golden light, new emperor of that reincarnated existence that would lead its development on the right path for hundreds of millions of years, mocked the banquet of the False Gods and their rule soon to be replaced. Beneath the terror named Him, all shall cower and bend their knees to the sun. Ironically, He wasn't unlike the False Gods themselves. His reign would still be not without fear.

Yet. What greater experience, what greater achievement, what greater ecstasy existed in our world, that isn't conquering your own fear?

"–Lux Aeterna." He spoke the unknown words, engulfing the observable plane with a shining beacon. An ionised sphere of nuclear fusion of that would burn all in its vicinity and blind all its light touched. Its sheer size, never mind temperature, put even the most magnificent of planetary bodies to utter shame. Even the False Gods, beings of infinite heat that originated from the birth of this universe, never had the chance to clash against it in the first place, but rather quickly melted away into nothing.

'Begone, begone, begone!'

* * *

 **Part 2** : **The Dragon of Destruction**

Another roar consumed the hall of empty space.

"...!" The known universe, barely in its young span of 300,000 years old, was once again reduced to naught but cinders in a small matter of 3 mere seconds. Fleeting to the corner of infinity, was a massive supernova bound to occur through the destruction of celestial legions of top-notched density; as if they were all put into a balloon, filled to the point of exploding.

"...Iacta Alea Est." The resounding voice that came from the pitch-black corner of the universe, plus the exquisite amount of sheer heat fierce enough to revert the universe back to its founding stage - perhaps even infinitely more powerful than that - rushed to the pseudo-sun. Nay, He grimaced. It accomplished an unsuccessful attempt to incinerate Him, while the rest of the multiverse was doomed to repeating death as a result of the ever-expanding explosion. Barriers of time and space thus ceased to exist, pouring all sorts of abomination and foreign substances into the Fantasy. Still, there was no need for Him to pay them any attention. The opposition clearly deserved it better. Even if it failed to affect a single strand of his hair, despite the overwhelming force, it could not be blamed for the inevitable incompetency.

For the moment it touched Him, it had already lost its meaning of 「overwhelming」.

"...Bastard." cursed the Beast, Leo. The Lion that reigns and rules over the celestial night sky of the Fantasy. As a matter of the previous moment, His creation was used against Him. His anger sparked, and excitement followed at the same time regardless. Leo had never experienced a strike of such magnitude before. That supernova was more than enough to wipe out all of the False Gods occupying the Fantasy in an instant. However, there was no second shot. That blast depleted almost all the resources of the known world, leaving Leo and the opposition to their own devices.

"Ah, did I just miss?" The shadow's lips curved, opening up a derisive grin that crushed the lack of presence from within the void itself. Streams of sapphire light revealed an opportunity, crafted by the seed of mischievous godhead. The shadow subsequently collapsed, showing Leo what He witnessed.

A young child of the union between a mother and unknown father. Borne by force and chance - a mixture of dragon blood and divinity.

A joyful individual loved by everyone in the orphanage. Natural devoteer of annihilation. He desired to carry out his destructive joy to the farthest corner of the universe.

If Leo is the pioneer leading the Fantasy to greater heights, then Draco - the constellation of Dragon, is the tragic consequence - the final outcome of the Fantasy.

Leo laughed at the boy's craving with gratitude as for providing Him a challenge. He greeted His Nemesis as an equal in desire. Every fiber of the Lion's being now assumed their morale, the fervor of battle is nigh! His dauntless lion heart was ready to devour the dragon's order of destruction. His soul cried out in boredom, sending ripples of gold flowing through His mane. His body was crumbling, shattering beyond repair under His own might, whilst suffering a constant rocketing rise in categories of strength. The release of power against a worthy opponent had never felt more exhilarating!

Unsheathe your blade. Display your claws. Bare your fangs all you like.

"For I shall emerge as the sole victor!" Both of them exclaimed, as both were taken away by their own love and devotion to their wish.

The first clash had already eliminated a large part of the invaders and bystanders, along with their worlds' matrix. Multiple higher layers of dimension were incessantly crushed as the battle took greater turns with each contender's breath and action. Each condemned one another. The Beast constantly evolved during their fight, surpassing the Dragon in every way possible, while the Dragon finally submitted to his own volition and happiness, crushing every attempt to rise of the Lion at the cost of his own frame. Incredible. The rotation and always-reversing statuses of these two had already breached their own natural limit.

Trillions of lives and civilisations stood no chance before the bane of their judgement.

* * *

 **Part 3** : **The Serpent of Opportunity**

I shall admit it without hesitation: Quality outweighs quantity by a long way. This is true in almost every situation.

Almost. The opposite is also true. Given enough amount, and depending on the robustness, quantity might be able to outdo quality. However, in front of something like His Highness, the Golden Beast Emperor Leo, even trillions hardly amount to a sufficient gap between zero and one. Then, how about we elevate it to quintillion? Septillion? Nonillion? Decillion? Undecillion? Duodecillion? Tredecillion? Quindecillion?

I could still barely reach that one. I may never triumph over the Beast myself.

Ah, but this is not about Him.

It is about Her.

For She is everything I desire.

Hand over every opportunity you have.

For I desire them all.

Therefore, I vow-

"Adoro te devote, latens Deitas,

Quae sub his figuris vere latitas;

Tibi se cor meum totum subjicit;

Quia te contemplans totum deficit.

Visus, tactus, gustus in te fallitur,

Sed auditu solo tuto creditur,

Credo quidquid dixit Dei Filius;

Nil hoc verbo veriatis verius.

In cruce latebat sola Deitas,

At hic latet simul et Humanitas,

Ambo tamen credens atque confitens,

Peto quod petivit latro pœnitens.

Plagas, sicut Thomas, non intueor:

Deum tamen meum te confiteor.

Fac me tibi semper magis credere,

In te spem habere, te diligere.

Oro, fiat illud quod tam sitio:

Ut te revelata cernens facie,

Visu sim beátus tuæ gloriæ."

And then...

"Ad Infinitum..."

...Sing it out loud, the hymn of the Day of Judgement.

"...Adoro te Devote!"


End file.
